Sunshine and Fire
by Asylum insanity
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have been friends for a long time and they both have their routines. When a man named Hisoka changes everything and Kurama's life is in danger, Hiei will have to give up his freedom to an unlikely person. Will Hiei fall for his unlikely new lover or will him and Kurama both die because of that deadly thing called a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I'm still working on Dark Intentions (I promise i'll get to it!) but I really wanted to get to work on my idea for a Kuwabara/Hiei fic! There aren't ever enough entries into this category and I really wanted to add to that. This is sort of a random fic and I just really wanted to start on it before I forget it. Leave some reviews if you like it? Please? /(*.*)/? Just so you all know, this is going to be a humor/romance thing.

Warning/disclaimer: Friends, I believed you would be able to figure it out but I guess you cant. *sigh. THIS IS A KUWABARA(SEME)/HIEI(UKE) FIC. If I get one review saying 'Omg I lyke totes didn't knrw this ws a H/K fic. Pffftttt I ssoooooo coudn't teeelll' I will Internet slap you. (O.O)/ u got dat? Just kidding. I dont own yu yu hakusho, if i did, well, lets just say that Keiko and Botan would both mysteriously die and the guys would be having waay more fun.

Chapter 1: Kurama's fantabulous idea!

It was a blisteringly hot day in ningenkai and Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree outside of his favorite foxes house. Inside the house, the sounds of two men moaning in ecstacy as they both finished their "Proffessional meeting" as Kurama put it. "Thank you. I will see you next week Mr. Minamino. You have a good day." The other man politely said as he pulled on his clothes and left the red-head lying on the bed happily.

"I'll see you then, thank you Hisoka." The exhausted red-head stood, winced, fidgeted then went into the bathroom. The man, now known as Hisoka, was a handsome man, with oddly blue black hair that went to his shoulders, cold violet eyes, and a suit worth more than the lives of everyone on the street. He glanced around the room before turning towards the door and making his graceful exit.

Hiei irratably jumped into Kurama's open window landing gracefully on the sill and walked to the his bed. He cleaned up the room angrilly, piling strewn clothing and torn sheets into a pile near the door before sitting on the bed. A few minutes later the fox walked out of the bathroom wearily anf flung himself onto his bed. "Dammit Kurama, I really dont want to have to sit outside the tree, wait for you to be done getting fucked, then have to come in and clean up the mess you make, though, you are usually more of a mess than your room."

Kurama glanced up and said something incomprehensible into the sheets. "What?" Hiei was grouchy and it was clearly not a good time to be mumbling Kurama decided. "I said thank you for cleaning up the mess." "You know fox, maybe you should get a housekeeper. That guy could probably afford it." Kurama scowled at him. "He is a business partner. He is also a big investor in my company and if it's sex he wants then it's what he's going to get."

Hiei sighed. "Fine whatever. Its late, go to bed." "I'm in my bed." "Shut up." Hiei hit the giggly fox on the head playfully before going to the guest bedroom. "Bed time." Hiei got into the large inviting bed in the guest room and fell asleep. When Hiei woke up in the morning, he could smell breakfast cooking and hopped out of bed. "Morning~." Kurama sang everything when he cooked so Hiei left Kurama to his singing and and ignored him.

Hiei went to get his plate when the doorbell rang. Kurama ran to the door. "Oh! Hisoka! DId you forget something last night?" The man who had been with Kurama last night was standing outside in a suit somehow more expensive than the one he'd been wearing the night before. "No, thank you, I came back to talk to you about something." The man glanced down the hall and saw Hiei. "Sure, we can talk inside." Kurama led the man in.

"Who is your friend?" He was looking right at Hiei in a predatorial fashion and Hiei's thief instincts were telling him to run but he stayed, not wanting to leave Kurama. "Thats my friend Hiei. He just came over to visit." Kurama sensed Hiei's discomfort and slowly urged the man towards the stairs. "Hiei. Hajimemashite." Hiei shivered as the man was led out of the room.

Kurama and Hisoka talked quietly in the other room before they came out and Hisoka left, not forgetting to wink at Hiei lustfully before he went out. "Whats with him?" Hiei looked angry as he glanced at Kurama. "Nothing Hiei. Eat you breakfast." Kurama sat down to eat next to Hiei silently, the talkative mood squashed by the random arrival of the handsome and mysterious man. Hiei didn't know why but he felt nervous and wondered what Hisoka and Kurama had been talking about. He and Kurama ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Outside the house, Hisoka was sitting patiently on a bench listening. He had soft smirk on his face and a pack of high-school girls who were walking by squealed when they saw him. After the two men inside had stopped talking for a while he got bored and and started walking towards his new destination. The spirit realm library. He had some research to do on a certain Imiko and Kitsune.

Owari~

How was that? Was that an ok start so far? Just so you all know Hajimemashite is Nice to meet you. Even though he popped out of my head in a about six seconds I already love Hisoka OH and Hisoka means secret. HMMMMMM why would I pick that name?

Sorry this chapter is so short but I promise to make the next one longer. BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! I'm finally up to writing the next part of this! Thank you to my lovely first reviewer Liverpool1207! I'm just going to say to everyone out there that as soon as I posted the first chapter I realized that the title made no sense. Sorry. The chapter didn't go how I intended at all and I wrote the title before the actual chapter because I'm a moron. But whatever! In this chapter we're going to see Hisoka go to the library of Reikai and we're going to learn a little about him. We get to see Kuwabara too! Yaaaaaay!

Chapter 2: I'm bad at titles as you can tell from this one.

Hisoka walked up to the giant doors of Reikai palace nonchalantly. Most people would quake with fear but Hisoka was like a rock as he knocked on the door. He heard people talking inside. "Check who's at the door." "Why do I have to? It's probably no one important." The stupid ogres walked up to the door and looked in the peep hole in the side of the door lazilly. Hisoka waved good-naturedly. "AH! ITS HISOKA-SAMA! GET LORD KOENMA!" There was a frantic scrambling of people and Hisoka inwardly laughed.

The doors flung open moments later and a flustered looking Koenma came out. "Sorry for making you wait Hisoka-sama. The servants around here are helplessly stupid and I didn't sense your presense." Koenma looked around as if he was going to be smited any second. "Its perfectly fine Koenma, I just wish to look in the Reikai Library." Hisoka smiled a happy little smile at Koenma who nodded. "Of course." Koenma led him to the library.

"Now then Koenma, what do you know about the fox thief Yoko Kurama and the the Jaganshi wielding imiko known as Hiei?" As soon as he said it, Hisoka could tell Koenma was concerned. "What about them Hisoka-sama?" So Koenma clearly knew them both. This was good. "Everything." Koenma gulped. "They would be in the criminal section of the library. I'm not exactly positive where." Hisoka's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Because, I think you know exactly where the information I want is. Are you trying to protect them? I'm not going to hurt them." Koenma seemed to be battling the idea of tellling Hisoka where the information was but he gave up to the idea. "Section E-8." Hisoka smiled. "Thank you." Hisoka walked over to the shelves and began to pour over every last bit of information on the clever fox and the firey forbidden child.

~Eight days later

Hisoka stood from his spot on the floor and began to re-organize the books. "Hisoka." A deep voice resounded through the library. "Yes DaiEnma-sama?" Hisoka didn't look up and continued to organize the books. "What are you doing in here? I sensed you in Ningenkai before as well. What are you up to?" Hisoka grinned. "A magician never reveals his secrets My Lord." Hisoka left the library giddily.

"Koenma." "Yes father?" "Have your Reikai Tantei keep watch over him. He's up to something." "Of course father." Koenma heard his father go back to his chamber and Koenma breathed again as he also heard Hisoka leave the halls of Reika Palace. "I better worn Yusuke. Botan!" The ferry girl walked into the room bouncilly in her annoying yet endearing way. (A/N I nearly threw up writing that _ ) "Go give this to Yusuke." Koenma handed her a tape."

Botan took the tape to Kuwabara's apartment to find him and Yusuke hanging out on the couch. "You guys, Koenma-sama has a new job for you." Instantly the both of them jumped up. "Finally! Something to do! I've been sitting bored off my ass stuck with Kuwabara for DAYS!" Kuwabara huffed indignantly but went forward to Botan. They took the tape and popped it into the old style VCR player.

Koenma sat at his desk looking anxious. "I have a new job for you both. There is a very dangerous man out there. His name is Hisoka and he is maybe 1000 times more dangerous than Sensui at his prime. If you accept your mission, keep watching. If you don't accept, I dont care this is important and you have to do it. Hisoka recently came to Reikai library and has us believing that he is after both Hiei and Kurama." Then the reaction came.

"What!? Who is this fucker! He better not touch Hiei or Kurama!" Kuwabara was furious that someone would go after his friend and Hiei. Hiei didn't really like him enough for them to be friends but he was still mad that someone was trying to hurt him. "I want the two of you to keep an eye on Hisoka and also check on Hiei and Kurama." A picture of Hisoka flashed on the screen and then the message ended.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up with a new mission burning in them. They turned and marched out the door. Botan went back to Reikai with the intention of asking why Koenma would send Yusuke and Kuwabara after such a strong opponents. She knew who Hisoka was and she knew why Koenma would be worried if he went after Hiei and Kurama but there was no way that Yusuke or Kuwabara could defeat him.

Hisoka was sitting happily on his favorite park bench listening in his head to all of the conversation and message form Koenma and was especially amused with Kuwabara's response to hearing what he was after in the human world. He glanced at Kurama's house and could sense that Hiei was in there still. Apparently he was staying because he felt that Hisoka was hiding something and that Kurama wasn't safe. Hisoka smiled.

He stood from the bench and began to walk off into the park behind him and decided to take a walk. A large cloud of midnight blue floated in the sky as it began to rain and thunder. Lightning lit the sky in a flash of electricity and Hisoka smiled his crooked smile once again before he walked further into the shaded park, drops bouncing off his smooth skin. That crooked smile glistening menacingly.

Owari~ OKaaaaayyy I got some stuff done in this story! If anyone guesses who Hisoka is before I say it they will get something special. If no one guesses then no one gets to be special. I'm am loving Hisoka. Sexy and suave, he is officially on my list of bishonen who I wish were actually real. He'll go right between Sesshomaru from Inuyasha and Issei from Highschool DxD. Til' next time?


End file.
